


Waiting for Them

by LadyNobody



Series: AfuHiruMonth2019 [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Inazuma Eleven
Genre: AfuHiruMonth2019, Bittersweet, Introspection, M/M, afuhiru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: There was a moment, before every new beginning, in which he could still feel.A moment as swift and frail as a butterfly.Then and only then could he remember.Remember all the other countless lives they had lived and all the ones still yet to come.It was a moment for mourning their last real hug before the wake, for whispering one last goodbye to the memory of his dearest love.





	Waiting for Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zalk909192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalk909192/gifts).

> AFUHIRU MONTH DAY ONE: New Beginnings  
prompt list by @inazumafocus on tumblr and twitter

There was a moment, before every new beginning, in which he could still feel.  
A moment as swift and frail as a butterfly.  
Then and only then could he remember.  
Remember all the other countless lives they had lived and all the ones still yet to come.  
It was a moment for mourning their last real hug before the wake, for whispering one last goodbye to the memory of his dearest love.  
There was no conception of time, nor space, in the limbo he was sent to while he awaited for his new body on Earth to open it eyes.  
Everything was a blank melancholy he could not quite grasp between incorporeal fingers.  
But he felt it, deep inside his still beating heart, in his divine ichor soon to be human blood.  
Where they going to meet that time as well?  
Of course they would, his faith never faltered, but when?  
Where?  
After how many empty days and nights spent wondering why were their hearts aching and who were they calling?  
Was it going to be an every day life or fairytale?  
Would they kill or be killed for the other yet again?  
Would their love be as pure as light and bare for everyone to see, or destined to be confined in velvet rooms and soft whispers?  
He sighed, or at least he thought he did, looking up or maybe down, he couldn’t really tell nor did he care.  
Were they going to get a happy ending or would that life be another love to mourn?  
He didn’t want to know-

  
New beginnings were a bet,  
A dive from the highest cliff into a dark pool of water,  
A dangerous path into a forest of the unknown.  
But the worst thing was that he had to spend that endless time alone.

  
Terumi hated new beginnings with all the holy fire in his body even more than saying goodbye.  
At least at the departure they were granted the luxury of each other’s embrace, then they could whisper

  
“my love take your time, I’ll see you on the other side”

  
But there were no sweet words for him to treasure, in a new beginning, no blue eyes to get lost into as if he was seeing them for the first time, no warm hands to sooth away the cold of his body.  
There was nothing for him there, that’s why he couldn’t wait to wake up, to gasp for air with newborn lungs and even if he wouldn’t remember a single thing then, it only meant that he had to live in order to meet him again.

  
And living was a burden he could shoulder if deep down in his unconscious he knew that Yoichi was doing the same:  
Moving along the course of life just to meet each other on one faithful day, without even knowing they had been dying all that time just waiting for it.

  
Waiting for them.


End file.
